


First Taste - Day 19 - Oral Sex

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [19]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feels, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Senses, Taste, Vampires, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks, as always, to my beta <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte">faeleverte</a> who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. And even though she's working on NaNo at the moment, she still finds time to edit for me.</p><p>Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Taste - Day 19 - Oral Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. And even though she's working on NaNo at the moment, she still finds time to edit for me.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

It had taken Eric some time to come to terms with the fact that he wanted to have sex with Godric - a man like himself. But Godric had been so patient with him, had never pushed too far, and somehow it had become normal that they fell into bed together at least an hour before sunrise. They kissed, a lot, and touched and explored each other’s bodies, gave each other pleasure. 

Eric loved the taste of Godric’s skin, couldn’t get enough of nibbling and licking on his neck or along the lines of his tattoo. He was doing that just now, alternating bites and quick flicks of his tongue along the black design on Godric’s upper chest. Eric could smell how aroused Godric was, and that combined with the small sighs and moans his maker made was more than enough to make Eric painfully hard as well.

He slid his hand over Godric’s chest and stomach and closed it around Godric’s cock. Godric thrust up into his hand and moaned much louder now. The scent of his arousal intensified and Eric could feel wetness at the tip of Godric’s cock. The sudden urge to taste overcame him. Godric had done this for him before - licked and sucked on him until he spilled into his maker’s mouth. It felt so good, and Godric had apparently enjoyed it too. It had only taken a few strokes of Eric’s hand afterwards, and Godric had come as well. Still, Eric hesitated; he’d never done anything like this before. 

“Eric?” Godric slid a hand into Eric’s hair and made him look up. “What’s wrong?”

Eric realized that he had stopped everything he’d been doing, that he had tensed up. “Nothing… I…” He couldn’t get the words out and hated how insecure he sounded. He tried again: “I’ve thought of something I could do, but…” He trailed off again.

“You know that I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.” Godric pulled Eric up into a gentle kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. When they finally separated, Godric rolled them over, so they were on their sides, facing each other. “Tell me what thought bothered you so much.”

Eric sighed and closed his eyes - this was so much easier when he didn’t have to look at Godric. “Wanted to taste you.” His voice was barely a whisper that nobody but a vampire could have heard. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, then slid his hand between their bodies, touching Godric’s still hard cock. “Wanted to taste this.”

“You don’t have to, just because I’ve done it for you.” Godric’s voice was as gentle as the hand stroking over Eric’s back. 

“I know.” Eric forced himself to look at Godric, he needed him to see he meant what he was saying. 

“Then why?”

“Smells so good, love how your skin tastes…” Eric was too embarrassed to form full sentences, but he kept his gaze locked with Godric. “Want to make you feel good.” This was something he had never done before Godric, talking about what he felt, about sex. And he hated how young and inexperienced it made him feel - he’d thought he was as far from a blushing virgin as possible until Godric had come along.

Eric was pulled into a tight embrace, Godric’s legs tangled with his, their foreheads resting together. “You always make me feel good. And I know that before me you have never been with a man. I don’t want anything that makes you feel bad about yourself.” He pressed a gentle kiss on Eric’s forehead. 

Eric relaxed into the embrace. “I know.” He sighed, he couldn’t explain that it was hard to get over what he had been taught for all his life - that being the passive part in a sexual act with a man was a sign of weakness, of failure. “And I want to, just…” He shook his head, he didn’t have the words to describe the tumble of thoughts and emotions. Part of him knew that no matter what they did in bed, Godric wouldn’t see him differently - and that the opinion of humans didn’t matter any more. And he really did want this, everything, he was doing with Godric. It was just so hard to silence that voice in his head telling him how wrong it was.

“Shhh, stop thinking so hard.” Godric kissed him, soft and gentle at first, though it became more passionate very soon.

Their bodies moved against each other, cocks sliding together; it would be so easy to just continue like this until they both were spent and sated. But Eric would feel like a coward if he did that. So he pulled back from the kiss and pushed Godric on his back, nibbling along his neck and over his chest again.

“I want to taste you.” He murmured against the soft skin of Godric’s stomach when he kissed lower still.

Eric slid between Godric’s legs, kissed and bit and licked along the inside of his thighs. The taste was different here, muskier, and the scent of Godric’s arousal was overwhelming. He just needed to know what Godric’s cock tasted like. Eric kept exploring the soft skin on the inside of Godric’s thighs, working his way higher up - encouraged by soft moans and a hand buried in his hair. Godric wasn’t holding him, or pushing him, but his grip was firm and strangely comforting to Eric. 

When he reached the top of Godric’s thigh and his nose rubbed against the patch of hair at the base of Godric’s cock, Eric inhaled deeply. The scent was intoxicating and Eric’s tongue slid out without conscious thought. He licked once from the base of Godric’s cock to the tip, lapping up some of the wetness there, and moaned at the taste. Godric’s hips twitched up and he made a strangled sound of pleasure. Another hesitant lick, the taste was so good, salty and musky, like Godric’s scent but so much more intense. All doubts were gone: Eric wanted more of this, wanted to make Godric moan again.

Carefully he closed his lips around the tip, like Godric had done with him, and moved down to take more into his mouth. It felt so good, tasted even better. The way Godric’s hips twitched at every movement or flick of his tongue and the helpless moans Godric’s made, that was what made this perfect. Eric loved to pleasure Godric, to make him feel good, and make him lose control a bit, until nothing mattered but what they were doing.

Godric’s reaction made him more confident, and Eric began to find a rhythm of how to move, when to suck and where to lick to draw increasingly loud moans out of his maker. Yes, he was aroused too, almost painfully so, but right now it didn’t matter. He needed to make Godric come, draw his pleasure out of him, until he was relaxed and sated. Eric’s own needs could wait.

The grip in his hair tightened, and Eric moaned at the sharp pain that somehow sent another wave of arousal through his body. Godric’s hips thrust up faster now, and he kept repeating Eric’s name over and over. Then he stilled and the cock on Eric’s tongue began to twitch as Godric spent himself in Eric’s mouth. Reflexively Eric swallowed, the taste overwhelmingly strong now. He kept licking and sucking on Godric’s softening cock until Godric pulled sharply at his hair again.

“Eric, stop.” Godric’s voice was strangled. 

Eric immediately let Godric’s cock slip from his mouth and let himself be pulled up until he was on top of Godric. His still hard cock was sliding along Godric’s soft one, and Eric moaned at the friction. Godric kissed him, hard and full of tongue and teeth, and Eric thrust his hips, helpless: he needed to come as well.

Eric was suddenly rolled onto his back; Godric grinned down at him for a moment. Then he slid down Eric’s body and swallowed Eric’s cock down in one movement. A desperate moan escaped Eric’s lips, and he had to fight not to thrust into Godric’s mouth. Not that he needed to, Godric sucked once, twice and it was too much, Eric came with a helpless scream of pleasure. 

When his brain worked again, he looked down at Godric, who was still between his legs, head cushioned on Eric’s left thigh. Godric grinned up at Eric, and Eric just had to grin back. They didn’t need words, didn’t need to talk about what had just happened. It was enough for both of them to know that the other was content and sated, and that they both had enjoyed themselves. He pulled Godric up until he could curl up against his maker’s back, enfold Godric’s smaller form in his arms. 

They fit together perfectly like this, Godric’s head tucked under Eric’s chin, Eric’s arms folded around him, holding him close. Their legs were entwined, and they both were relaxed and tired. Sleep would come soon, with the rising sun, and until then they would just enjoy to be close to each other.


End file.
